


You liar

by TrueLove99



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueLove99/pseuds/TrueLove99
Summary: More than a year has passed since the Pharaoh's departure, but Yugi still can't find joy after the loss of his love.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Kudos: 6





	You liar

“Why have you left me? Why does my life feel incomplete without you?”.  
These thoughts had been tormenting Yugi Muto’s mind for more than a year now. Around a year before, he was abandoned by his best friend, by the person he loved the most in his whole life. Worse even, he himself was the one who enabled said abandonment. But then, that’s just how love is: it won’t let you think of your needs, not when they are in conflict with the ones of the person you love. Yugi had fully grasped the real extents of love when, going against everything his heart told him to do, he decided to be the one to make it possible for his other self to leave the world of the living. Because, no matter how much Yugi hated taking that decision, he knew it was what his other self wanted; and so he put on a brave face and did everything he could, and then some, to allow his soul to reach the otherworld. The oddest thing about it was that, in spite of his utter despair, Yugi did not regret his decision: after all, he knew he had done the right thing, and otherwise the Pharaoh’s soul would’ve been doomed to never find rest. He just hoped he could convince his heart of what his brain knew so well.

“Why have you left me? You liar!”.  
His other self was a liar, no doubt about that. All that experience with high-staked gaming surely allowed him to make the most credible poker faces. The worst thing he had ever done to Yugi was making that promise: did he really believe it when he said that? Was he honest when he was telling Yugi he would stay with him forever, even if it meant never retrieving his memory? Did he change his mind later, or was he always planning to leave his side once the chance arose? After all, maybe he just said those words to be kind, because he saw how distraught Yugi was after having almost lost him in a fire and wanted to make him feel better.  
Well, that was the worst decision ever. Because that promise had meant everything for Yugi, and to those words he clang constantly when he imagined their future together.

His life wasn’t completely horrible, sure: he still had his family and friends… friends who, unlike his other self, would stay by his side and never betray him no matter what. Friends whom he could trust and who could trust him. Friends with whom he could share the pain of his loss while he did the same with theirs – after all, Tea, Joey and Tristan had all lost a great friend. But not their soulmate, he thought with a hint of bitterness.  
He had also got a job he loved, working at Kaiba Corporation as a game designer. He was even slowly forming a tiny bond with his boss, that he hoped could some day blossom into honest friendship. As a matter of fact, there were times when he felt that, oddly enough, Kaiba was the one who understood his pain the most, even if he’d never be the type to offer a shoulder to cry on. After witnessing his fixation with bringing him back, Yugi was sure that Kaiba, too, was in love with the Pharaoh, although he also knew his love couldn’t go to the extents of his own: he was simply not the one who used to share a body and thoughts with him. But he was grateful to Kaiba for providing him the chance to be possessed by his beloved again, albeit only for a few instants, and for the recount he begrudgingly gave of his Duel against Atem in the otherworld.

The otherworld: that was Yugi’s greatest hope, the thought that kept him going forward. He did not desire to travel there like Kaiba had done, because he knew that, if he tried, he could never find the strength to leave the place. But he knew that, once he completed his journey through life, when he became an old man and died, he would be reunited with his beloved in the afterlife. That, more than anything else, was his beam of hope, and with that thought in mind Yugi Muto brought himself to stand up and face each one of the many new days full of his loved one’s absence.


End file.
